


Bingo ! (Sherlock BBC)

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bingo de la Ficothèque Ardente, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Ensemble de 5 drabbles écrit pour le Bingo de la Ficothèque Ardente. Et... Bingo !





	Bingo ! (Sherlock BBC)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Voici mon premier ensemble de Drabble écrits pour le Bingo de la ficothèque ardente :D
> 
> Pour vous expliquer un peu : en fait, comme au bingo, on a une carte de vingt-cinq cases, 5 par 5. Chaque case contient une image qui sert de base à un drabble de 200 mots. Le but du jeu est de faire le plus de ligne horizontales, verticales ou diagonales de 5 cases. Les drabbles d'un ensemble de 5 cases doivent être du même fandom !
> 
> Donc voici les 5 premières cases que j'ai écrites, en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent :)
> 
> Enjoy !

** **

** (ces 5 drabbles correspondent à la première ligne) **

* * *

  **Lèvres**

** **

John pourrait écrire une ode aux lèvres de Sherlock. C’était sans conteste sa partie préféré de l’anatomie de son compagnon, devant ses boucles brunes, ses yeux clairs et ses mains de pianistes – même si tout cela n’était pas loin derrière. Mais ces lèvres… John se damnerait pour ces lèvres. Il suffisait que Sherlock les mordilles un peu, et John occultait tout autour de lui pour ne plus voir que cette ligne vermillon emprisonnée par les dents blanches. Sherlock, le bougre, avait vite compris l’effet qu’avait ce simple geste sur son petit-ami, et en jouait énormément.

John aimait aussi voir ces lèvres divines s’agiter pour former les mots que son propriétaire poussait au-delà, et pouvait perdre le fil de la conversation s’il se concentrait trop dessus. Mais ce qu’il préférait par-dessus tout, c’était pouvoir les goûter lui-même, les taquiner de ses dents, les mordiller, passer sa langue sur le vermillon, la pousser plus loin, dans la bouche que ces lèvres si délicieuses protégeaient. Et si leur propriétaire avait bu du thé juste avant et que John pouvait goûter le goût résiduel aux commissures, alors il était au paradis.

Et John comptait bien embrasser ces lèvres toute sa vie, encore et encore.

* * *

  **Cadenas**

** **

Sherlock s’accouda à la balustrade, une tasse de thé à la main, profitant tout son soûl de la vue splendide de Paris qui s’offrait à ses yeux. Bien que seule Londres soit son seul véritable amour, il avouait sans problème que la capitale de France était très agréable. Il faudra qu’il pique les clés de cet appartement à Mycroft. De toute façon, son frère devait juste venir dormir ici quand son boulot l’emmenait jusqu’à Paris, il n’aurait qu’à se prendre une chambre à l’hôtel !

John le rejoignit sur le balcon, et se posa à côté de lui, leurs bras se touchant. Sherlock lui jeta un coup d’œil.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu tiens ? »

John ouvrit la main en réponse. C’était un cadenas, tout simple, que John était allé faire graver : dans un coin, se trouvait l’inscription _SH & JW_.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un sourire.

« - Vraiment John ? C’est d’un cliché…

\- C’est romantique, rétorqua simplement John. Et ça va ennuyer Mycroft. » rajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Puis il referma l’anse du cadenas sur la rambarde.

« - Cet après-midi, on ira jeter la clé dans la Seine.

\- Vraiment trop romantique pour moi, grogna Sherlock.

\- Mais tu aimes ça. » Contra John en l’embrassant.

* * *

  **Soleil**

** **

Sherlock n’aimait pas beaucoup l’astre solaire. Il lui brûlait les yeux, il rougissait sa peau, il produisait trop de lumière, exposant la laideur du monde à tous. Le détective préférait largement l’obscurité de la nuit et la discrète lumière de la lune, qui lui permettait de se glisser dans les ombres et était le réceptacle du dénouement de ses enquêtes.

Et surtout, le soleil appartenait à tout le monde. Pourquoi s’intéresser à quelque chose que tous les mortels et simple d’esprits avait en commun ? Vraiment, cette boule de feu n’avait pas l’amour du seul détective consultant au monde, car bien trop indigne pour ça.

D’autant plus que depuis quelques temps, Sherlock avait son propre soleil personnel, bien plus beau que celui dans le ciel. Il ne le brûlait pas et le réchauffait chaque jour. Sherlock pouvait l’observer autant qu’il le voulait sans prendre le risque de brûler ses prunelles. Il pouvait l’enlacer et l’embrasser.

Un conducteur de lumière dans ses enquêtes et dans son cœur.

Le soleil de Sherlock Holmes s’appelait John Watson, n’appartenait qu’à lui et avait tout son amour. Que les simples d’esprit gardent leur boule de feu inaccessible : Sherlock avait son propre soleil près de lui.

* * *

  **La valse des chambres d’hôtels**

** **

Chambre d’hôtel nue, avec juste un lit et une armoire.

Chambre d’hôtel moche, avec un couvre-lit à motifs criards et murs couleur caca d’oie.

Chambre d’hôtel style Louis XIV, avec des chaises tremblante ou l’on ne pouvait pas s’assoir et un lit trop grand.

 Chambre d’hôtel sale, avec des cafards et des tâches suspectes sur les draps, et un service de chambre inexistant.

Chambre d’hôtel trop grande, avec deux chambres et trois salles de bain dont il ne savait que faire.

Chambre d’hôtel luxueuse, avec jet massant et jacuzzi, où la moindre demande coûtait une fortune.

La vie de Mycroft était une succession de chambres d’hôtels. Il connaissait toutes les sortes de chambres, toutes les sortes de lits, toutes les sortes d’armoires que l’on pouvait y trouver. Et parfois, il rentrait chez lui et dormait dans son lit froid.

La seule constante dans tout cela était la solitude. Personne pour partager tous ces lits, toutes ces chambres avec lui. Personne pour l’attendre, personne à rejoindre, personne à serrer contre lui la nuit.

Solitude volontaire, disait-il à ceux qui demandait. Solitude imposée, se disait-il en son for intérieur.

Parce que vraiment, qui pourrait vouloir réchauffer le lit de Mycroft Holmes ?

_(Moi je sais ! Même que ça commence par -les et que ça fini par –strade ^^)_

* * *

  **Protection**

** **

John planta son parasol dans le sable de la plage privée de Mycroft, et étendit sa serviette. Il faisait un temps vraiment superbe. Rosie pourrait se dégourdir les jambes et profiter de la mer et du soleil, et peut-être même que Sherlock bronzerait un peu !

John se retourna en entendant des pas derrière lui, et faillit s’étouffer de rire quand il vit son conjoint.

« - Sérieusement, Sherlock !?

\- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci sans comprendre. Je me protège contre les rayons du soleil ! »

Sa protection consistait en un pantalon noir, un T-Shirt noir à manche longue qui couvrait les mains, des lunettes de soleil et un énorme chapeau à très larges bords enfoncé sur sa tête.

« - Sherlock, tu vas mourir de chaud… » tenta-t-il de le raisonner en récupérant Rosie – habillée comme il faut, elle – des bras du détective.

« - Je ne veux pas avoir de coup de soleil ! S’entêta Sherlock en allant bouder sous le parasol.

\- Croit-moi, tu n’as pas eu le pire. » dit soudain Gregory, fataliste en apparaissant à ses côté.

John jeta un coup d’œil à son beau-frère, et opina en se retenant de rire de toutes ses forces.

Mycroft avec un maillot de laine complet style début des années 1900 était pour le moins… épique !

_(pour vous donner une idée)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Et… BINGO !
> 
> Promis, le quatrième devait être un Mystrade… mais ça m'a un peu échappé !
> 
> Je publierais sûrement d'autres chapitres ici si un autre ensemble de drabble est sur le fandom Sherlock (ce qui sera sûrement le cas).
> 
> Sinon, Vous avez dû remarquer que je ne publie plus d'OS en ce moment (en dehors des petits drabbles écrits lors de soirée d'écriture ou autre, comme ici). Et bien c'est parce que j'écris la suite de ma série de crossover « Another Way », enfin ! Je viens de finir le chapitre 3, et je me suis inscrite au camp NaNo de juillet avec ce projet. Ce qui veut dire que le 31 juillet, j'aurais plus de 50000 mots sur cette fic ! Et je peux donc enfin vous donner une date de publication : le premier chapitre de cette suite, qui se nommera Temps et Contretemps, sera publié le 1er août, sûrement au rythme de un chapitre par semaine (à voir selon ce qu'il me restera à écrire) :D
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas : Sauvez un auteur, laissez une review !


End file.
